Goenji para dos
by naanaaFubu
Summary: se puede amar a dos personas a la vez? es lo que nuestro goleador de fuego esta tratando de descubrir con ciertos gemelos
1. Chapter 1

**Goenji para dos**

Siempre me pongo a pensar en como todo esto pudo llegar tan lejos, estaba peleado con mi hermano menor a muerte, sentía que lo odiaba, y que el también me odiaba a mi… ¿como pudo llegar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo?, ¿Cómo… Como puedes pasar de amar a tu hermano menor a casi odiarlo?... y todo por p por… por un chico…

-Shirou! Pásame el balón- gritaba un chico a su hermano mayor

-Atsuya… siempre quieres el balón, ya lo has tenido mucho-reprochaba el mayor de los hermanos ignorando totalmente su petición

-dámelo o la vas a pagar muy caro oniichan- decía el menor con un obvio enojo en su tono de voz

-que no- le gritaba Shirou sacándole la lengua y haciéndole muecas a su otouto-kun.

-ahora si me las pagaras baka-oniichan! – gritaba el pequeño peli-rosa lanzándose sobre su hermano mayor

Así solían ser nuestras peleas, infantiles, por tonterías, a veces con un poco de risa, o hasta de broma en algunas ocasiones, pero al final siempre terminábamos felices abrazados y perdonándonos como buenos hermanos gemelos que éramos, entrabamos a casa ya que mamá siempre solía prepararnos una rica tarta de manzana por las tardes, la comíamos juntos y después nos íbamos a tomar una rica siestecilla...

Ambos íbamos al equipo de soccer de la preparatoria, ahí estaban nuestros grandes amigos, con ellos salíamos a comer, a pasear y de vez en cuando nos quedábamos a dormir en casa de alguien a charlar, ver películas hacíamos muchas cosas y por supuesto también asistia mi amor de toda la vida… Goenji Shuuya lo había amado en secreto por algunos años y solo mi hermano menor lo sabia…

Pov Atsuya

Mi hermano me había confesado hace algún tiempo que estaba enamorado de Goenji-baka,, no se porque lo quiere, el solo es alto y feo, mi hermano es bajito pero muy sexy (;D) no debería fijarse en alguien como el…

Fin Pov Atsua

-es la hora hermano- le dijo el hermano menor al mayor dándole un pequeño empujoncito en la espalda- si no le dices ahora lo que sientes, estoy seguro que jamás lo harás- el pequeño segia insistiendo hasta que logro convencerlo

-e esta bien, se lo diré, pero tu tienes que estar ahí por si se me olvida que decir- decía tembloroso el hermano mayor

-si claro, yo estaré aquí, estoy seguro que ese Goenji-baka también siente algo por ti oniichan así que VE!- insistió dando el ultimo empujón para que por fin su hermano se encontrara cara a cara con su amado- es lo mejor para todos- se decía un triste Atsuya así mismo- Shirou debe estar con el- se repetía con la cabeza baja.

-¿Q que fue lo que dijiste Goenji-kun? Preguntaba asombrado el peli-plata

- por favor, sal conmigo Shirou-kun, te quiero, te quiero desde hace mucho, pero pensé que jamás podría decírtelo, por miedo a el "solo amigos" pero a no soporto mas, de verdad necesito que me respondas ahora- declaro un chico de cabellos en punta.

Pov Atsuya

Solo me quede ahí sentado con los ojos bien abiertos por lo que acababa de escuchar, Shirou se iba a confesar, pero el que se confeso fue Shuuya, esperaba que la respuesta de mi hermano fuera un NO, pero obviamente sabia que no seria así, solo tenia una pisca de esperanza porque mi hermano lo rechazara.

Fin Pov Atsuya

-Claro que si Goenji-kun, si quiero, si quiero, si quiero- gritaba Shirou saltando de la felicidad y abrazando por el cuello a su novio.

- el, el dijo que… dijo que si- decía Atsuya no necesariamente feliz por su hermano- ¿Por qué tiene que dolerme tanto?, se supone que debería estar feliz por oniichan y por el baka- pensaba el peli-rosa muy confundido- lo que paso con Goenji-baka solo fue… algo…

Otouto-chii- se dirigía hacia Atsuya su feliz hermano con lagrimas en sus tristes ojoso que ahora irradiaban de felicidad- Shuuya-kun ya es mi novio- Seguía dando brinquitos felizmente el peli-plata.

-ummm etto.. Felicidades oniichan, me alegra mucho por los dos- le respondía no tan contento el pequeño de los gemelos, pero Shirou no lo noto por su gran felicidad.

Pasaron algunos días y Atsuya estaba algo serio con Shirou, ya no peleaban ni bromeaban como antes, era… distinto.

-Otouto-chii, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntaba con preocupación el de ojos tristes- te he notado extraño conmigo desde hace algunos días, creo que desde que Shuuya y yo salimos- termino su oración con algo de preocupación aún

- no, no me pasa nada oniichan- contestaba el pequeño con una no muy convincente sonrisilla en su rostro, lo cual Shirou noto sin tanto esfuerzo, pero no dijo nada, para no hacer enojar al menor.

-Sip, Atsu-kun ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente, lo noto triste y no me dirije la palabra como antes- le contaba Shirou a su novio algo triste.

-No te preocupes mi Ángel, yo hablare con el y arreglare las cosas- aseguraba el peli-crema a su novio para que no se preocupara mas

-¿Enserio?- le agradecía el mayor de los gemelos en sus ojos- y p perdón por darte tantas molestias- se disculpaba mientras sembraba un dulce y suave beso en los labios de su novio.

-Me conto Shirou que has estado distanciado de el desde que nos hicimos novios- le reprochaba el chico de cabellos parados- Se la razón Atsuya, ambos la sabemos, pero habíamos quedado en que solo había sido un error, algo pasajero y que nadie lo sabría nunca, e incluso tu aseguraste que no había significando nada… - seguía regañando el peli-crema.

-Goenji-kun, lo siento, pero eso es algo que no se puede olvidar fácilmente, yo… yo se que ahora estas con Shirou, pero no me puedo acostumbrar a verlos juntos después de lo que paso entre nosotros, estoy tratando de ver las cosas como eran antes, así que solo dame unos cuantos días y te aseguro que las cosas volverán a ser como lo eran antes, ¿si? – Decía el peli-rosa con una bonita y sincera sonrisa en su rostro- ¿¡Huum! Goenji-kun, ¿estas bien?- pregunto el chico algo confundido al ver al mayor un poco sonrojado

-Si, solo debemos… olvidarlo- decía el aún sonrojado Goenji- no lo soporto mas, este niño me pone nervioso, necesito quitarme esta sensación de mi cabeza, antes de que definitivamente no pueda hacerlo- pensaba el chico mientras…

-¿G Goenji? Que haces- el peli-rosa decía confundido al ver como el rostro de su cuñado se acercaba lentamente al suyo.

-Atsuya, te prometo que esta será la ultima vez….

Hoolaa :D puues este es mi primer fic ^^ espero que les guste y que me dejen Reviews :) si me dejan subire la conti ^^

seaan felices Xaaiitoo!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.- Querido diario

Pov Shirou

Al entrar a la casa los vi… Sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo completamente, o quería saber lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, ¿Por qué aún no terminaban de hablar? ¿Acaso Atsuya estaba tan mal?... Miles de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento, pero no podía escucharlos por mas que lo intentara, así que pensé que lo mejor era dejarlos hablar, después le preguntaría a shuu-kun que pasaba exactamente.

Fin Pov Shirou

P p porque hiciste eso idiota, que tal si oniichan hubiera entrado… eres estúpido, no se que te pasa por la cabeza- gritaba el peli-rosa enojado por lo que acababa de pasar

Solo lo hice para comprobarte que no significo nada para ti, y acerca de lo que paso la otra noche… Ya mejor nos olvidamos de eso, solo fue algo que… pasó- Decía el peli-crema aún ruborizado por el beso de hace un rato.

Ya lárgate, no quiero verte aquí, solo estas complicándolo todo, ya comprendi lo que me quieres decir fue un error y ya, Shirou es mi hermano, y lo quiero, tu eres su novio, el te quiere y tengo que aceptarte me guste o no… asi que es mejor que te vallas antes de que me arrepienta de esto y le diga a oniichan lo que acabas de hacer- gritaba molesto el peli-rosa echando a Shuuya de ahí.

Pov Shuuya

Estaba confundido, simplemente no pude aguantarme las ganas y… lo bese, era difícil tenerlo tan cerca, escuchar su molesta voz y sus quejidos, Atsuya me gusta, y mucho, pero Shirou es la persona mas maravillosa que haya conocido en toda mi vida y estoy seguro que lo quiero a mi lado, además estoy seguro que ese beso solo fue para confirmar que Atsuya es un total estúpido y que definitivamente no puedo sentir mas allá de una atracción física por el, pero al besarlo sentí como si… sentí lo mismo que siento cuando beso a Shirou. Ahora esto mas confundido que antes…

Fin Pov Shuuya

¿Enserio solo era eso?- Preguntaba el peli-plata feliz entre risillas

Sip jaja solo era eso, asi que tuve que prometerle a tu dulce hermanito que no te lastimaría, engañaría o… mordería (¡¿?) nunca jamás- confirmaba sonriente el goleador- anque lo de morder… no se si pueda cumplirlo- Aseguraba con su miradita pervertida haciendo que el mejor se sonrojara rápidamente

Q que cosas dices Goenji-kun- ruborizado ahun- Pero gracias a tu, otouto-chii es el mismo de antes, Gracias- terminaba el agradecido Peli-plata

Y… ¿solo me dirás "gracias"?... yo no me conformo con eso- decía jalando a su novio hacia el dándole un rico y apasionado beso en el cual se perdieron por un rato

Ya esta pagado Shirou- dijo el mayor con un tonito divertido y pervertido

Jajajaja si, bueno, te pagare de esa manera cada vez que me saques de líos como este- decía un pequeñito sonrojado- Pero aún así…. Siento que no me estas diciendo toda la verdad, shuu-kun ¿paso algo mientras hablabas con Atsu?- preguntaba el de ojos tristes con algo de preocupación

P pero porque dices eso Shirou-kun – tratando de esconder su evidente preocupación

Pues es que cuando entre a la casa note que ustedes ammm, bueno, note que tu lo...-

Oh no, oh no, oh no, me vio besando a Atsuya, ahora que hago, que le digo, que hare- pensaba esperando a que su novio continuara con lo que decía.

Pues tu sabes, note como lo mirabas algo espantado y con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿te hizo algo malo?- continuo el pequeño haciendo que su galán se tranquilizara un poco

Aaa aaa aaaaa era eso hehehehe esque… puse muchas caras raras esa vez y me preguntaba cual de todas habías visto hehe, pues, el me dijo que me aceptaría solo si brincaba por toda la casa en un pie, así que le dije que no lo haría, y después me dijo, esta bien, te acepto como mi cuñado (_como se me ocurren tantas estpideces tan rápido -.- _)- decía ya mas calmado el de ojos oscuros

Aaaah asi que era eso, hehe Atsu-chii siempre de ocurrente- decía con una gotita callendo por su cabeza

Despues de un rato platicando

Bueno mi angelito de nieve, ahun es temprano, ¿queires hacer algo?, no se, ver una película, al parque, ooooo quieres *cara de depravado sexual* experimentar cosas nuevas

Shirou solo lo mirava con una gota en su cabeza

Y que tal si mejor vamos a la feria, la abrieron la semana pasada y no tardan en cerrarla de nuevo, invitemos a Atsuya, a Kazemaru-kun, a endou-kun, a Naumo-kun y zuzuno-san, también podemos invitar a Mido-chii y a Hiroto-kun- decía entusiasmado y con estrellitas en sus lindos ojos grices.

Esta bien, esta bien, vamos a la feria, llama a todos y diles que nos vemos alla a las 6:00 pm

Todos los chicos mencionados anteriormente fueron a la feria, comieron, y se divirtieron en los juegos, pero como sabemos, en todos lados siempre hay un aguafiestas, en este caso el aguafiestas era uno el cual nadie se esperaba

En que rayos estaba pensando en venir aquí, todos traen su pareja y o aquí solo como el perro- renegaba un peli-rosa desesperado- además no puedo ver esto, oniichan y goneji-baka se la pasan besuqueándose delante de mi, el baka debería saber que eso no se ase- reclamaba el ahora entristecido Fubuki

Atsu-shiii, ven aquí, ese juego se ve peligroso como a ti te gusta- lo llamaba su hermano mayor

Oniichan, creo que debería irme a casa, me duele horriblemente la cabeza, no creo que soporte estar aquí un minuto mas- fingía el peli-rosa para que lo dejaran irse a casa

¿Enserio? Ok entonces nos vamos ya para que puedas descansar

No, no hace falta que te vallas conmigo, la casa no esta tan lejos y así tu puedes divertirte un rato mas, ¿Qué te parece?

¿Seguro que quieres irte solo Atsu? Me parece un poco peligroso

Si, estaré bien, te lo prometo

Como quieras, pero ve con cuidado, yo voy en un par de horas

Al llegar a la casa

Ahhh cada vez me siento peor al ver a Shuu-kun con oniichan, no se si sea porque Goenji me gusta, o tal vez sea solo porque no quiero que mi hermano este con alguien con quien yo…- se que do pensativo un rato- rayos, otravez pensando en eso, se supone que debía olvidarlo- seguía perdido en sus pensamientos- creo que como siempre y sin quererlo escribiré esto en mi diario, escribo mas de el que de mi, no hay una pagina que no diga su nombre, debería ser su diario y no el mio, en fin, aquí voy…

Querido diario:

Cada vez que los veo juntos se me parte el corazón en muchos pedazos, me gusta mucho goneji-baka, pero esa no es la única razón por la cual no lo quiera junto a mi hermano, me he hecho mucho daño pensando en el y no quiero que oniichan pase por lo mismo, hoy hui de la feria con el pretexto de que me dolía la cabeza, aunque la realidad sea otra, obviamente no se lo podía decir a mi hermano, no soporto verlos juntos, besándose o haciendo lo que sea… el baka de Goenji debería saber que eso no se hace… en fin, tengo que irme porque oniichan acaba de llegar.

Te sientes mejor Atsu-chii?- preguntaba el gemelo mayor tocando la frente del menor

Si, me siento mejor oniichan, solo quiero dormir un poco para estar bien- decía el menor intentando que su hermano lo dejara solo.

Esta bien dormilonsito, nos vemos mañana- lo dejo solo para que pudiera dormir

Al dia siguiente por la mañana

Tks, Atsuya salió otra vez sin recoger su cuarto, tendré que cerrar con llave a la próxima para que no huya, odio cuando hace eso- renegaba comenzando a recoger- y como siempre, el que recoge soy yo- seguía renegando- pero que es esto- decía recogiendo un cuadernillo que estaba entre las cobijas- vaya vaya vaya, el Gran atsya escribe un diario- decía el curioso y burlon peli-plata- p pero que hago, no puedo leerlo, seria muy malo hacerlo- se decía asi mismo dejándolo en el lugar conde lo encontró- b bueno esta bien, solo un poco- decía acercándose y abriendo el cuaderno con una mirada curiosa.

Querido diario….


End file.
